


Drabbles and Shorts

by TulipsofIsolation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipsofIsolation/pseuds/TulipsofIsolation
Summary: Collection of Prompt base one chapter stories that help me continue to write and build on ideas!All for fun!Most prompts found on Tumblr, feel free to give suggestions though.
Kudos: 2





	1. Fear

**Prompt: One Day I will wake up and you will be gone**.

* * *

He felt the bed shift. Turning he watched as she stood and rose from it. She wrapped her arms around her midsection, and he smiled as he watched the goosebumps rise on her arms. She pulled the covers with her as she went, and he stretched and groaned at the lost warmth of the duvet.

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling himself up and watching as she sat at the vanity. Her eyebrows were pulled together, she struggled to wrap the blanket tighter around herself as she picked up a hairbrush and began to slowly brush out her curls.

"I couldn't sleep. We have to get up soon anyways." She shrugged. "Why is it always so cold here?" He laughed as he pulled on his sweats, he lit the fireplace with a wave of his hand and moved closer to her. She sighed as he approached and kissed the top of her head. She leaned back into him allowing him to pull the blanket tighter over her shoulder.

"If you had stayed in bed you wouldn't be cold. We still have time to go back to bed if you'd like" He wrapped his arms around her and met her eyes in the large mirror, she smiled slightly and smacked at his hands. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and his heart fluttered slightly in his chest "What's the matter love." He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you ever find yourself afraid. Afraid of something that you don't think will ever happen but when it does you know it will crush you."

"That's very deep for this early in the morning." He said pressing his lips to the crease between her brow and walking to the end table. "Usually that kind of talk should happen after a good dinner and some wine. Don't throw psychology at me this early in the morning."

"oh hush." She said smiling as she returned to brushing out her curls. He smiled and left the room, walking to the kitchen to start the tea. What was he afraid of. He laughed slightly as he placed the tea into the water and watched as the dark leaves seeped into the clear water. He rolled his shoulders and felt the tension building behind his neck. He was afraid of many things, the War had taught him nothing but fear. There was only one thing that truly scared him anymore.

He grabbed the cups and made his way back up the stairs.

She smiled when she saw him walking into the room, her eyes lit up and her hands stopped fiddling with the braid that she had accomplished in his absence. He handed her a cup and she sat it down on the table and took his hand instead.

"Whats wrong? Is it something I said, I'm sorry Draco, I had a dream and I just couldn't shake it and it shouldn't have" he placed a finger over her lips to stop her and turned her back towards the mirror.

"Look In the mirror." She rolled her eyes and obliged. "you asked if I was afraid of something, and I am, more afraid of this than I have been of most things in my life." Her eyebrows pulled together again as she thought about this.

"Draco, you don't have to"

"Its you."

"Me." She said turning towards him, he turned her back and met her eyes.

"I'm afraid that one day you're going to wake up. Come sit at this table like you do every morning, and I'll go down to get the tea and that will be the day. After all we've been through, all we put up with outside this house. The looks and the questions. One day you're going to watch me leave and turn back to this mirror and it will happen. You'll realize just how amazing you are, how anyone would be lucky to have you by their side and you will get up. Get dressed. And leave."

"Draco." Her shoulders slumped and her hand fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"I would understand of course. Wouldn't hold a grudge. But that is the one thing in this world that scares me more than I think even I understand." He placed a kiss to her cheek and rose from the floor to rummage in the closet.

He turned and watched as she sat on the edge of the bed and motioned him to approach her.

"I think we need just a bit longer here." She said as he approached her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I chose this, I knew what I was getting into and I chose this life. I wouldn't have it any other way." She murmured as his lips danced with hers.

The day would come, nothing good ever stayed, but he would enjoy every moment until then.


	2. Stab

**Prompt: You have no idea how much I want to stab you.**

* * *

She sat staring into the darkness that extended beyond the ward. She could hear Harry tossing and turning in the sleeping bag behind her. It was his turn to sleep, something that was precious these days and yet neither of them had been able to. Not since Ron had left. She poked the fire in front of her and watched the wisps of flame and smoke float into the sky and disappear.

"Maybe you should let me take this one," Harry sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder as his arm laid protectively across her back. "You've been out here for hours now anyways its time to sleep a bit before we move tomorrow."

"He isn't going to come back, is he?" she asked in a whisper

"I'm not sure Hermione, truly I'm not." She felt the anger that she had been feeling start in her stomach and pull to the surface.

"I cannot put into words just how much I want to stab him right now. IF he was to ever comeback, I think I would just. Ugh"

"You could always draw it out." Harry said handing her a stick from the pile. She laughed then. For the first time in a long time the laughter came out and she let it.

"He'll come back. When he does you can stab him, or hug him. Doesn't matter which one it is to me. But he'll come back." Harry stared into the fire this time and she watched the hard set in his jaw take place. She nodded and rose to get some sleep. They both needed him, she realized, as she got into the pallet. He would come back. And then she could kill him.


	3. Emergency

**Prompt: Person A: You came?**

**Person B: Why am I your emergency contact?**

* * *

It was a strange feeling, regrowing a limb. Harry had told her once that it was painful, as if fire had replaced the limb, he couldn't feel it but knew where it should have been. She had called it phantom pains, something she was proud to say she had been right about. The nerves fired from the place where her hand should have been. She had been here for a few hours now, sitting on the hard bed and watching as the witches and wizards wandered the hospital floors. They were like a colony of ants. Urgently moving to get to their next patient, those that were suffering. Those that simply were causing trouble. Those, such as herself, that had done something incredibly stupid.

She sighed and flipped over on the bed, wincing as her spliced arm got caught underneath her in her haste to look away from the door. She pulled it out from underneath her and stared at the dead weighted lump that was getting longer as the night wore on.

Hermione Granger, the worlds brightest witch, had been distracted. That much was obvious as she held her limp arm to her chest. She had been thinking of two places, torn between where she should go. Ronald had asked for her to come and talk to him, something she had been dreading to do all week. While Ginny had told her to come out with her, something she needed to do to keep the younger witch out of trouble. It wasn't like her. She was usually collected, knew the dangers of not having a clear mind when apparating. Yet she had still done it and look at her now. Stuck in a hospital bed, waiting on part of her arm to grow back, while one person was probably believing her to have ran out on him and the other was probably getting into trouble. She sighed and rested her arm over her eyes.

Thankfully no one would come and find her. She had answered the questions truthfully… for the most part. The emergency contact had left her stumbling for words and she had spat out the first person she could think of, the last person that would ever come to her aid.

Its not like she needed someone to come sit with her, she had simply splinched her hand, it wasn't anything serious, if they could reattach a leg then growing back a hand would be nothing. She sighed and lowered her arm, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure standing in the door way and she screamed slightly jumping from the bed.

"You…came?" she said resting her good arm to her chest and staring at the man in front of her.

"Pray tell why exactly I am your emergency contact?" Snape pushed out between his teeth walking into the room and sitting in the chair.

"I. I'm sorry. I didn't think this was an emergency situation. Why… Why are you here?" She stared at the man, could feel her eyes bugging out of her head as she looked at the wizard across the room from her.

"Sit down Mrs. Granger, I feel like you have forgotten that in certain situations a contact is required to be here. To make sure nothing happens, that correct forms are signed." He slowed down his words as he stared at her right arm and she blushed. She couldn't sign anything. She rolled her eyes to the sky and sunk into the bed.

"Looks as if you and I are in for a long night." He folded his hands and glared at her. A long night indeed.


	4. Intelligence

**Prompt: Person A: "Oh my god, I'm such a fucking idiot."**

**Person B: "No arguments here."**

* * *

"That arrogant, no good, slimy, git of a man." Hermione screamed slamming the door. The pictures that hung around the door frame slammed on the floor and she let out a scream of frustration.

"What the bloody hell?" Ginny shouted rounding the corner wrapping the robe around her waist. "Hermione? I didn't think you were going to be home? What happened?" Hermione walked past the witch and grabbed the wine from the fridge and quickly poured herself a glass.

"I swear the men in this city are impossible, why can't you just have a simple conversation with someone with out it turning into more! A conversation about worms. WORMS. How hard is it to keep your hands to yourself when you're talking about worms?" She let out a frustrated grunt as she poured another glass and handed it to the flustered Ginny.

"Did he hurt you?! I will call Ronald right now and send him after him, I can have his head by morning," Hermione shook her head and sat on the couch. Ginny glanced to the back rooms before sitting down next to Hermione and sipping from the glass.

"He didn't do anything that all the others haven't tried before, I'm tired of it Ginny. Simply tired. I want a conversation with someone. I want to be able to sit and talk and lose track of time and just be happy. Why is that something that I cannot have? Why does it have to always end up being physical?" Ginny sputtered on the wine and coughed a bit laughing into her cup.

"What?" she glared daggers at the laughing witch and waited for her to collect herself.

"You sound like my mother; I remember many keep your hands to yourself lectures." Ginny cackled again as Hermione shoved her shoulder.

"That's not what I mean! I mean things can always end up that way, but why do they have to start out that way? Why can't a find someone that just listens to me ramble?"

"Mostly cause I'm taken." Ginny laughed again taking a sip from her glass. "Think about it, when was the last time you had a simple conversation, one on one, that wasn't with me, that didn't end up handsy. That left you completely happy and intellectually satiated. Cause I would love to meet this man that you're so dead set on finding." Hermione blushed and drank heavily from her cup shaking her head. "Wait a minute. Who are you comparing them to? Also what do you mean by handsy?" Hermione blushed deeper sinking into her chair.

"Well he made a move, a quick move, leaned in a bit faster than I appreciated. I sent him home with a nice red hand print that's for sure." Hermione bristled. "I'm not a prude, I enjoy the finer aspects of relationships just as well but why can't they be more. There's plenty of men out there like that"

"Name one." Ginny said raising her eyebrows

"Draco, when we are at work. I swear that man lets me ramble on and on, constantly, puts in intelligent remarks when needed and carries the conversation. Lets me talk things through and listens to me. I just don't understand why it can't always be like that." Hermione shook her head and took another drink. She looked up into the wide eyes of the Weasley, her mouth hung slightly open in shock.

"What?" Hermione looked around as Ginny snapped out of it.

"Well what do you talk about?" Ginny prompted taking a large drink from the glass before rising and pouring herself another.

"I mean we talk about work mostly, but the moments that aren't about work, the ones where we talk about our outside interests. The most recent magical achievements, book, articles. Honestly, we talk about lots of things,"

"So that's what you're looking for then? Someone to talk about lots of _things_ with. Would you say you look forward to your work together?" Ginny prompted looking down the hallway again before coming back to sit down.

"What are you looking…" Ginny waved her hand and prompted Hermione to continue. "I wouldn't say I look forward to it, I'm not sprinting into to the office to have a talk with Draco or anything, but it does make my days better when he's there. I just want that connection with someone."

Ginny sat and stared her eyes twinkling as she drank slowly from her wine glass. Hermione looked puzzled at the witch as they sat in silence. She felt the small butterflies in her chest at the thought of Draco Malfoy. She loved the days they worked together, it hadn't always been easy, the assignment started out rough, she had felt sad at the prospect of it ending in the next few months however, she had felt happy talking with someone who understood every word that came out of her mouth. Someone who craved the conversations as much as she did, there was a loneliness about him after the war. A part of him that stayed hidden away in the manor. He was just as hungry for the connection as she had been. There had to be a wizard in this world that was like that, who understood her intellectually and not just physically.

"Oh. My god." Hermione said resting her head in her hand and setting the wine glass down in a hurry.

"Oh. My god. I'm so incredibly stupid"

"There it is, let it all out now, I figured we would get there eventually." Ginny said picking up the glasses and throwing them in the sink.

"No, its more than that, I'm so fucking stupid." Hermione wailed into her hands shaking her head back and forth, she could feel the heat rising up her neck and into her face.

"There's no argument here," Ginny laughed walking back over and lifting her friend off the couch.  
"Now. I am going to go back to the bedrooms where I have, what can only be a very angry Harry waiting on my return. You are going to go find you intellectual connection and leave me to the apartment for the night thank you very much." Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek and pushed her towards the door.

"But wait a minute. How am I going to find him? Wait Harry is here? Oh my god do not just don't" Hermione closed the door in Ginny's face and turned to find her way to the one place she knew he would be. Home.


End file.
